


Unlullable

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Fourth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We sing ourselves to sleep now. (Set between seasons 2 & 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlullable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingnik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flamingnik).



Willow leans away from the ghost of Buffy's laughter into the crook of Giles' arm, where there's safety in fatigue and shuddering laughter. They don't cry, but if they did, they would sob each other to sleep. Xander's heartbeat, thudding through the erection he can't hide, would be their metronome and they would know each other, thud, thud, thud, each kiss a reminder that Buffy's missing, that they are each other's responsibility now. Xander, stretched across Giles' lap, tries to untangle Willow's hair, but it's as hopeless as the three of them, resting on Giles' couch, pretending to be whole.


End file.
